Indigo Blake
by Ladey Jezzabella
Summary: There wasn't any time to think, Marcus was a machine. He had lied to her, used her. And as she stared into his blue eyes, she crumbled. How could it be worse than this? Marcus/OC Follows the fourth Movie
1. Chapter 1

**This didn't take long to write. I watched the movie ages ago in the cinema with my mate and we literally squealed over Marcus the whole time (he's just gorgeous!), and then my brothers got it on DVD and I pissed them off a bit with all my 'he's soooo hot' ranting. (What can I say?)**

**So I was inspired. I came up with a character instantly and just had to work her into the story. I tried to keep everyone characterised, especially Marcus. This just follows the fourth movie, with my own bits added in. There's a fair bit of language in this (in my defence they swear a hell of a lot in the movie too!), but hey, what can ya do?**

**I've names it Indigo Blake cus I have no imagination when it comes to naming my fics. (Hence my Twilight on called 'Hayley') Lol.**

**The only character I own is Indigo Blake. (I love her name, well proud of maself :D ) **

Ten years earlier...

"Judgment day. Judgment day..."

Indigo was shaking. Her grandma lay on the battered old bed, her eyes wild, frantic.

"Judgment day, Judgment day..."

She kept muttering those same words, over and over, and Indigo was crying. Her grandma wasn't like this, she was normal; she wasn't this terrified, horrified woman who was slowly growing more and more insane.

"J..J-Judgment day! Judgment day..."

"Someone shut that woman up before I do it for her!!" Greyson growled from the other room, the wall had partly crumbled so nothing was soundproof. Indigo looked at her Dad in alarm. He was staring at her grandma, his eyes mad with rage.

"Judgment day...judgment day...Indigo!"

Indigo shot her eyes to the aged woman, who sat up, staring at her madly. "You! Judgment day...you child...find...the key,"

Indigo didn't understand. "Grandma, what do you mean? Grandma?"

"Judgment DAY!!!" The old woman yelled.

"She's going to attract the machines if she doesn't shut the hell up!" Greyson hissed.

"Indigo. Go outside," Her Dad snapped sharply. She stared at him.

"What?"

"Outside. NOW!!"

Fear hit her heart. "Don't hurt her! Don't hurt grandma!!!"

"Greyson, take my daughter away," He ordered. Greyson, a hugely built man, grabbed her tiny body and pulled her kicking and screaming from the room.

"No! Nooooo!!" Tears fell silently down her cheeks.

"Find the KEY!" She heard her grandma yell. There was a single gunshot, which echoed throughout the complex, the many inhabitants looking around at each other for a moment, and then saying nothing. Indigo yanked away from Greyson's hold, falling into a crumpled heap on the floor and sobbing silently.

"Grandma..." She whispered.

_Find the key._

Ten years later...

The cold hard footsteps which seemed to be getting ever closer made her heart beat so rapidly she feared they would be discovered from the noise of that alone. Nothing could prepare her for the fear that coursed through her veins, the terrified eyes of Star who had already sensed the danger gave her chills which ran coldly down her spine.

Indigo could feel the sweat beginning to drip down her forehead slowly; the terminator's grinding, heavy footsteps marched past them as they hid behind the massacred wall.

Star pulled on Indigo's ripped top, signalling to make a run for it. Indigo shook her head, the gun in her arms feeling a lot heavier than usual. Star tugged her again, begging her with her eyes not to do it, not to risk life itself to destroy that thing.

Star was only tiny. She was harmless, innocent, a furious flush of anger and resentment filling Indigo as she thought of what those machines would do to her if they found her. Star's hair was big and frizzy, not that hair cuts were on anyone's top priority list, and her skin the colour of milky coffee. She never spoke, ever, her real name as mysterious as her herself.

And right now, though she couldn't speak, Star was telling Indigo to run.

Indigo sighed, the terminator's steps getting slowly quieter as it searched. She stayed low, grabbing Star's hand as they crept along the wall quietly. The floor was dirty and dusty, the city that used to once be the tall and grand Los Angeles (so she had been told), was now a heap of brick and metal. Some buildings remained intact, and it was one of these which they used now to stay hidden from the machines.

Suddenly a figure jumped in front of the two girls. Indigo jumped out of skin, pointing the gun straight at the alarmed looking Kyle Reese.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, holding up his hands. "Just me,"

Indigo sighed, lowering the gun. "God are you insane?"

"The coast is clear, they got wind of an explosion somewhere to the east," He explained as Star copied Indigo's sigh, only silently.

"Feel sorry for whoever they find," Indigo said as she kicked some rubble with her foot, all three of them trying to keep a low profile as they went back to the base. "I thought we were gone for a moment,"

"Yeah, but hey, I managed to catch a coyote," Kyle proceeded to hold up the disgusting dead animal by its paws, making Indigo nearly puke right on the spot.

"Look, just cook the food and give it me, don't show me what I'm eating or I'll just starve,"

"You know that's not funny," Kyle replied with a disapproving frown, making her burst into laughter. Kyle could never be too stern, it was only a few moments before he had a small smile on his face. He was younger than her by a year, only seventeen, but he was strong and had the will to survive. It was because of him that she was still alive and breathing.

Base. It was old, worn, plants growing all over the place. The metal rusting, old, nothing new, everything decaying. That was the world.

The three of them had been based in LA for a good few months. It was hard to guess how long accurately, when time seemed to bled into one vortex of numbness and pain, and terror, and running...a hell of a lot of running. Indigo was very fit, she could run for miles and miles, though her legs were quite short and she wasn't exactly the tallest person in the world. Her size made her agile and quick, she wasn't much of a fighter but she knew how to handle a gun and how to get away from most of the machines, which came in handy.

Her hair was untamed and wild, set thick on her head in curls that travelled to her small waist line and beyond. Her figure was curvy, evenly proportion thighs and a generous bust, giving her a Zena warrior princess look. Not that she was bothered, looks were not so important when you had psycho killing machines coming after you from every which way.

Her full pinks lips curved to a frown when she realised she would have to eat what Kyle was dragging on the floor behind him. He was the makings of someone great that boy, he just didn't know it yet. He had dark brown hair which he always covered with a hat, his face young, and though he was worn from the war, he was still fresh faced. He was brave and never backed down, and he was loyal. Indigo had been lucky he had found her. She was lucky to be alive.

That was Indigo Blake. The year, 2018.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later...

"_Effective range of their main weapon is less than 100 metres, they pack a lot of firepower, but the T-600s are heavy and slow. They are primitive design..."_

"_This is John Connor...if you're listening to this, you are the resistance,"_

"John Connor. We gotta find this guy," Kyle said wistfully. Indigo rubbed her eyes, making her way through to Star and Kyle, having spent most of the day sleeping off a headache.

"How did you get the radio...working...?" Her eyes fell onto a stranger and widened for a moment as the radio transmission ended, the man who she had never seen before standing up with Kyle from their previous crouched position by the radio. The stranger was tall, with short brown hair. He was handsome, with a rough, worn looking face, his jaw strong and chiselled. His blue eyes remained focused on her big, widened green ones, before Kyle interjected the heavy silence that had occurred to the small group.

"Indigo...you're awake," He rubbed the back of his neck as she turned to him, a small soft pout on her lips. "Heh, long story...this is Marcus...Marcus, Indigo,"

Indigo looked back at the stranger who hadn't removed his eyes from her for a second. "Hi," She said.

"Hi," He said back, then slowly held out his hand. Indigo took it hesitantly, not one for trusting anyone straight away.

"You a resistance fighter?" She asked him swiftly, eyes to the red stripe. He shook his head.

"He didn't even know what year it was," Kyle interjected rather sourly, his eyes narrowed at Marcus. "The guy practically made himself live bait for a terminator, and I saved him," He added smugly. Indigo just looked at the Marcus in curiosity.

"Is that right?" She murmured. She knew Kyle had serious jealously issues; he hadn't exactly hidden his infatuation for her very well over the past few years. "How'd you fix the radio?" She repeated her earlier question.

"It doesn't matter now," Kyle cut in before Marcus could answer. "All that matters is finding John Connor. Indie, he was talking about the resistance!"

Indigo assessed Marcus again, her all knowing eyes meeting with his again. He seemed a little uneasy, as if he had no idea who he was, or where he was, or what was going on. "You hungry?" She asked him, signalling to the food. "We don't have much but it's something," Again he just shook his head. Indigo continued to watch him, and he narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing," She shrugged, looking back to the fire. Kyle snorted.

"So why don't you sit down then?" She said, all of them knowing she was talking to Marcus. "We won't bite, I promise," She smiled at him sweetly.

"I'd be more worried of the silent kid than you," Marcus murmured as he sat the furthest away from everyone that he could.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Kyle grinned.

...

Indigo peeled off her ripped top, the material literally falling apart in her hands. She sighed. Her pale skin was smooth; a few scars dotted every which way, the hardship of her life exposed. She had a long thin line running from her shoulder to the small of her back; one which she received a long time ago.

She pulled up her hair with her hands and tied it with a piece of cloth, some of the curls coming loose and swaying around her face.

She was truly beautiful.

Her thoughts trailed to him...Marcus. A man. She hadn't seen anyone but Kyle and Star in what seemed so long...And he was just so different. Indigo had never slept with anyone, never experienced love, but something about Marcus had her insides squirming. At first she thought it was anxiety, nerves. But maybe it was something else.

A shuffling sound made her start and she turned rapidly, covering herself with her arms.

He just stood with his mouth slightly open, his eyes widened in surprise. "Shit. Sorry,"

Indigo stared at Marcus, this stranger who's eyes on her body made her want to rip his off and...She mentally scolded herself. "You mind leaving so I can finish getting dressed?"

Marcus unfroze himself, walking away quickly. She watched the spot he had been standing in for a moment, completely perplexed. His voice...it was so deep, so intense. She felt her heart beating rapidly.

"So what...what brought you here...to LA?" Marcus asked her later on as she weaved a make-shift bandage around Star's tiny wrist. The little girl was sitting in her lap, eyes beginning to droop. The fire reflected into Marcus's eyes like the hidden fury he had inside of him.

"Kyle saved me, the machines found our group, they killed all of them. I was the only one left and if Kyle hadn't found me I probably would have been too,"

Marcus was quiet for a moment, thinking over her words. "The machines. What do they want? Why are they doing all this?"

Indigo frowned. "Have you got amnesia or were you hit on the head too hard?"

He just stared at her, intently. "Seriously. Why are they doing this?"

"Because they can. I mean, they see us as a threat, and whatever Skynet sees as a threat, it's deleted, erased, killed, finito," Indigo felt Star's head slip to her shoulder as she dozed off. "So is it amnesia?"

"If it was would I remember?" Marcus said in annoyance.

"True. It's just really weird. You don't meet many people anymore who don't know what's going on," Indigo lifted Star up in her arms and placed her in the hammock. She smoothed the girl's hair slightly then sat back down.

"So what gave you that scar?" Marcus asked her after a while. She turned to him, anger flashing over her features.

"What do you think?" She replied swiftly.

"It looks like a knife wound,"

Indigo shrugged. "Yeah?"

"So...it doesn't look like those machines carry knives,"

"What are you? The police? Spanish inquisition?" She leant forward. "Who are you? Do you want something, do you want to die? You look like someone who's waiting for a second chance, someone who needs a second chance. Are you going to screw us over?"

Marcus's eyes widened slightly. "You ask a hell of a lot of questions,"

"And you don't answer a hell of a lot either," She stood up. "It was my father. He wanted to teach me a lesson. And he did," She left him sitting by the fire, a small tear running down her cheek.

...

Out in the open, with the sun beaming down on her, and all the cars that once roared with life, now sat empty and unused, their owners long gone. The dust had settled on many of them, the air thick with a metallic scent that never seemed to go away. Marcus was working on getting the engine to run; something which she had never been able to do.

"Yow!!" He suddenly exclaimed, making Indigo jump.

"What? What is it?" She asked hurriedly as she looked around them and up the sky.

"No it's nothing, just sparked me," He told her calmly, showing her the cut on his arm. Star opened up her little bag and placed a band aid onto his wound. She then ran and hid shyly behind Indigo.

"I think you have an admirer," Indigo mused. "Any luck yet?" She asked as she leant over to look at what he was doing.

"Almost. You see that wire, yeah there. Hold it," He instructed.

"It won't spark me will it?" She said worriedly. He smiled.

"No, just take it," Marcus cut a few things with a pair of pliers. "And...whoa!" He suddenly brandished the wire to her skin and she squealed, expecting a shock, but when nothing happened he started laughing quietly. Indigo smacked him hard in the arm.

"Don't do that!!"

"Yeah well, the look on your face was worth it,"

"Are you two quite finished? If you hadn't noticed we're out in the open and you're both being way too loud!" Kyle hissed. Marcus looked at her in the 'oh shit' kinda way and she bit back a smile.

"Are you nearly done?" Kyle fumed.

"Yeah."

"Well good. I figured we head east, right? We head into the desert, then we can connect with the resistance there,"

"I'm heading North," Marcus replied.

"No! No no no no no, the machines control the whole northern sector up to San Francisco, that's Skynet central,"

"I have to find somebody,"

"I knew it! I knew you were gonna screw us over!" Indigo said as she glared at him. He looked at her helplessly.

"No-"

"There's a lot that you don't understand about Skynet, OK, it's just too dangerous for us to go there," Kyle cut in.

"I mean, who the hell could you possibly have to find? Are you friendly with the machines? I doubt it!" Indigo seethed. Star hopped into the jeep as Marcus gave a sigh.

"You just don't understand, OK? There are things I want answered and I ain't getting any here. What about the LA branch?" He asked Kyle.

"Oh come on man, we need to get out of LA," Kyle answered in exasperation. Marcus looked back to the car and the engine roared to life. He smiled, and then suddenly music began to play freely from the jeep. Indigo stared in alarm, not expecting to hear it, to hear music.

"What is that?" She asked quietly, her eyes meeting with Marcus's.

"Something my brother used to listen to," He replied softly. Then his expression hardened, and he marched to the door of the jeep, turning the music off with a snap. He looked at Star who held her knees up to her body. "Get out. Star, get out,"

Star didn't move. She looked at Kyle unsurely, then back to Marcus. "Don't look at me like that Star. Get out. Get OUT!" He hit the side of the jeep forcefully as he raised his voice.

"Don't you dare shout at her!" Indigo hissed as Star tumbled into her arms. "Come on Kyle .This guy obviously wants to die, we shouldn't stand in his way,"

"Your actually gonna leave us!?" Kyle roared as Marcus slammed down the hood of the car. Marcus didn't respond, keeping his eyes downcast. "Oh I get it. You wanna know the difference between us and the machines? We bury our dead. But no one is coming to bury you,"

Indigo began to tug on Star's hand as Marcus avoided any eye contact, when she noticed how still she was, her hands frozen in front of her. Indigo turned, gasping in horror as a Hunter Killer hovered in the sky in front of them. "Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

There would be little time left for them now.

Hunter Killers were ruthless. They lived up to their names. It was aiming, and it was going to fire.

She had lived through many things, survived and kept going, but right now, as she stared at the machine above her, all her hope seemed to vanish.

"Indigo! Indigo move!" Kyle screamed. "Indigo!!"

"For the love of fuck will you MOVE!?!!!" Marcus yelled, grabbing her and practically throwing her into the jeep.

"It's a scout for the Terminators!" Kyle said as he sat in the driver's seat, Marcus sitting next to him.

"GO! DRIVE!" He roared.

Kyle did what he was told. He drove the jeep straight down the hill, the car jolting and bouncing over the bumpy surface. He crashed into another car, Indigo clinging to the side of the jeep to stop herself from being thrown out.

"The aerostats heard the music!" Kyle cried over the noise of the engine, getting to the road.

"Keep it steady!" Marcus said.

"I've never driven before!"

"Jesus!!"

Indigo began searching for something, anything, that they could use to fight it off. Kyle began kicking at the machine as it hovered next to him. Indigo stood up as it changed its course and hovered above the roof.

"Indigo!" Marcus's voice sounded far off as she swung her leg around and made perfect contact with the red lights of the machine, shattering it completely. The hunter killer began meandering uncontrollably above them, giving Marcus enough time to throw a metal bar straight for it. It hit the machine with a loud smash and it span to the ground with a crash. Indigo took a deep breath of relief.

They span around the corner at record speeds. Marcus reached over and pulled hard on the emergency break, sending the jeep into a 180 as it finally screeched to a halt.

He looked at Kyle. "If the idea is to stay alive, I'm driving," He gave him a hard shove, which sent him flying out of the jeep to the floor with a thump. "Everyone alright?" he asked, turning to Indigo and Star.

"Perfect," Indigo replied rather sarcastically. Marcus just rolled his eyes, shifting to the driver's seat.

"Nice manoeuvre by the way. Just don't do it, ever again,"

Indigo snorted. "Or what?"

He didn't reply, and she knew he had a tiny smile on his face as he started up the engine again.

...

"Look if we keep going we'll find somewhere," Kyle said when they stopped for a break, Marcus opening the hood of the jeep to make sure everything was working properly.

"I'm not saying we won't, I'm just wondering when and how," Indigo replied. "We're out in the open, what if we're being followed?"

"Why would they follow us? If they were following us, they have the opportunity to kill us now, and are we being killed?"

Indigo sighed, shaking her head. Marcus closed the hood. "Everything good?" She asked him as he leant on the jeep next to her.

"Yup," He replied.

"Let me know when you want to get going," She told him swiftly, pushing from the car and leaving him. She was still mad at him, and part of her was telling her that she could trust him, but another part told her he wasn't good news. She didn't know which was right.

"She's still mad at me," She heard him say to Kyle.

"Yeah, probably for a while longer too," He said in amusement, not sounding too sorry for Marcus.

...

They rolled up to an old gas station that very hour. A squiggled DNA strand hung above on an old rusting sign. "There, look. Someone was here," Indigo said.

"How'd you know?" Marcus asked.

"The DNA strand, it's a sign. It tells us it's safe," She told him, sliding from the jeep.

"Oh, right," He said as he followed her.

"You're really lost aren't you?" She asked, turning to him. He looked down at her, blue eyes against green.

"Talking to me again are we?"

"I run hot and cold," Indigo said as she tilted her head. He raised his eyebrow.

"You definitely run ho-"

He was cut off by a loud scramble of men who came running from different directions, surrounding them all. Star threw herself behind Kyle, Marcus frowning as the men with the guns became quiet. He marched up to where Kyle stood, Indigo following quickly behind.

"Is there a problem?" He asked calmly, looking around.

"We saw you're resistance sign," Kyle interjected in annoyance.

"The old lady put it there, not me," A harsh voice said. A man with dark skin stepped forwards, his dark eyes cold and angry. He had tattoos running down his arms like most of the people around them did. "What do you want?" He asked Marcus sharply.

"We're lookin' for fuel," Marcus said.

"The dark season's coming, we only have enough for ourselves," He said as he raised his gun, eyeing Indigo for a moment.

"You point that gun at somebody you better be ready to pull the trigger," Kyle said bravely. Indigo and Marcus both turned to him; Indigo in pure delight that he had actually said something like that, but worried at the same time as the man in front of them seemed pretty ready to pull the trigger.

"Tell you what. We might be willing to do some sort of swap, eh boys?" The man said, all the men around them giving some sort of nod and leery smile. "You got a fine lookin' piece of ass right there," He pointed his gun haphazardly at Indigo.

Marcus looked about ready to kill. He grabbed Indigo tightly, pulling her to his body. "Fuck you,"

Indigo trembled slightly as the man sauntered forwards a bit more. "I don't think you're quite gettin' it...I have a gun..." He looked Marcus up and down. "You don't,"

"You won't have a head soon if you don't get the fuck out of my face," Marcus growled, still clutching Indigo tightly.

"Everyone, put your guns down!" Came a woman's voice. She entered slowly, Marcus still glaring at the man in front of them. The old woman eyed them all like a school teacher eyeing her students. "No one is doing anything of the sort," Her heavy walking stick hit the ground with loud thuds, her hair silver, tied up in a loose bun.

"Look, we just came to find the resistance, that's all," Kyle said as he held his hand up, attempting to crush the tension.

"Ha! What a joke," The man with the gun said, his own now lowered like the rest of them. It was certain this old woman ruled the pack. "Fighting those machines is impossible, we keep our heads down, they ignore us,"

"Yeah like cowards," Marcus hissed.

"Marcus!" Kyle warned, turning to him for a second. Kyle then looked at the strangers again. "You keep your heads down and they'll come for you eventually,"

Indigo could feel Marcus's heart beating very strongly in his chest and she stared up at him in awe for a moment.

"We help you, maybe they will," The man continued.

"Come on. These people aren't going to help you," Marcus said after glancing at Indigo for a second.

"No. You're not going anywhere. Not until this one gets something to eat," The old woman said as she regarded Star. She hobbled over, taking Star's hand and guiding her forwards. She thumped her walking stick to a wooden hatch a few times on the ground. It opened up, revealing people beneath. "Hand me a basket,"

Indigo kept her eyes focused on Star so as to avoid the stares from the men around them, it was rather uncomfortable. Marcus loosened his hold just slightly, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "You OK?"

She looked up at him. "No, not really,"

The old woman eyed the pair, walking towards them both. "Are you two alright?"

Indigo felt Marcus tighten his hold slightly. "We're fine," He snapped.

Before the old woman could respond, the click of a gun woke them from their revelry. The man held the gun up to the old woman. "It's our food. Our fuel! It's not your choice to make!"

Indigo yelled out as she was grabbed from behind, a hand clapping over her mouth. She struggled, Marcus lunging for her but getting guns pointed at him again.

"What are you doing!?" The old woman scolded.

"You're decisions are going to get us all killed!" The dark skinned man hissed. Indigo tried to scream but all that came out were muffled cries.

"I swear, if you don't let her go, I will kill you all," Marcus threatened menacingly. Indigo bit down hard into the hand over her mouth, the man holding her yelping in pain and flinching away.

"Star! Look at her!" She cried, the little girl frozen to the spot.

Suddenly a huge metal claw broke through the roof, grabbing the old woman in its hard clutches and pulling her up into the air.

"Marcus!" Indigo screamed as the men holding her let her go. She fell to the floor, turning to her back to see the huge robot looming over her. A pair of hands fell to her waist and Marcus came into her vision, pulling her up with his exceptional strength.

"Come on!!" He yelled, all four of them heading for the jeep. Without warning, it exploded, sending them and a few others flying backwards. Indigo's head smacked harshly against a loose piece of wood.

She could barely see. Or hear.

Everything became one long, nightmarish blur. She could faintly hear screaming, explosions, more screaming...

Hot blood began dripping down her face.

"Indigo!" Marcus shouted, shaking her shoulders.

"She's out!" Kyle yelled.

"Shit! Indigo! Wake up!" He hoisted her up in his arms. "Go go go!!"

Indigo moaned, wishing she could just curl up and die. "I'm OK," She said, sounding very slurry as Marcus threw her into a truck.

"Just sit tight," He instructed.

"Marcus! Marcus! We can't just run for it," Kyle said somewhere to her right.

"The fuel...tank...explosion..." Indigo mustered.

"Yes!" Marcus grabbed her, not as gently as he should and kissed her forehead. "Kyle with me, quickly!"

Kyle frowned but did as he was told. Marcus's lips had left a brilliant, tingling sensation on Indigo's skin which had began spreading all the way down to her toes. She loved it.

Both Kyle and Marcus got back into the truck and he began to drive, the fuel leaking out onto the ground. He drove the tank straight into the machine. Indigo flew forwards, the robot loosing balance and falling to the ground. Marcus grabbed her waist quickly, hoisting her back to her seat, then backed up away from the machine. It didn't take much time to get back to its feet again.

"Shoot it!!" Marcus yelled, Kyle hanging onto the side of the truck and firing at the fuel tank.

After the third shot Kyle cursed. "It didn't work!"

Marcus slammed on the break. "SHIT!" He punched the wheel in anger. Indigo rummaged around, her vision still blurry, and grinned. "Marcus!" She exclaimed, revealing the red flare in her hand. He looked at it, then at her, and smiled.

"That'll do it,"

He lit the flare and threw it to the fuel covered ground, speeding away as it caught fire and created a huge explosion around the machine.

"Woooo! HELL YEAH!!!" Kyle whooped as he remained clinging to the side of the truck.

The happy moment vanished when a flash of light soared over the truck and exploded part of the road ahead of them. Indigo gasped, looking back and seeing the robot step out of the flames completely unharmed.

"Those sons of bitches never get the hint!" Marcus roared in anger.

"Moto-terminators!!!" Kyle shouted from outside.

"Kyle, shoot it!! Shoot the bastard!" Indigo yelled, getting a look from Marcus who had never heard her swear. She just grimaced in pain, her head feeling as if it were about to explode.

Kyle was dancing all over the back of the truck by this point. "Marcus, turn right up here!"

Indigo stood up, ignoring the fact she felt she might faint at any time and launching herself out of the truck.

"INDIGO! Get the HELL back here NOW!" Marcus roared.

"Kyle, Kyle the barrel! Shoot it!" She kicked the barrel of oil straight off the back and Kyle shot it quickly, one of the terminators skidding and crashing to the side of the road.

"Whoa!" She cried, almost falling off and managing to steady herself. "Shit that was close,"


	4. Chapter 4

Indigo grabbed onto the side of the truck as it swung back and forth on the dirt track road. The smooth, skilful movements of the terminators were almost impossible to fight; but she had done it before and she would do it again.

She hadn't fought them with an impending concussion before, but there was always a first.

"Kyle!! The gun!!" She screamed, reaching her hand out. Kyle obliged, her eyes meeting with Marcus's for a split second. He looked scared, genuinely, but she looked away. "Where it is? Where!?!"

Her question was answered as a terminator burst from the brick of the bridge above them, soaring high above the truck. Indigo aimed as it flew into the air, and with one shot, it exploded. She covered her eyes with her arm as the debris showered over them, the body of the machine crashing to the ground.

"YEAH GO INDIE!" Kyle grinned as Marcus smashed through the broken wind shield with an axe. She stared behind them.

"There's another one!" She said to Kyle, slipping into the cab of the truck. "Ah..." She moaned, another wave of dizziness hitting her.

"I got this," Kyle said as he grabbed the gun. Suddenly, Marcus was forced to turn the truck. Kyle yelped, flying backwards, Marcus grabbing him and pulling him back inside before he was crushed by a school bus that lay on the side of the road. The gun flew from his hands and disappeared. "Oh shit!"

Marcus looked back and his eyes found something. "The ball, Kyle, drop the ball!" He yelled.

Kyle lunged from the truck, grabbing a lever and pulling. The ball dropped to the road, spinning around as the Terminator carefully avoided it. It snapped off a car on the side of the road, finally hitting the terminator forcefully, and dragging it along on its side.

"Indigo, you alright?" Marcus asked her hurriedly. She looked at him, his face blurring slightly.

"Fine..." She muttered, staring at him as a shadow cast over them.

"Now we're in for it," Kyle said as they sped over a bridge. It ran over a huge ravine, the water beneath sparkling in the sunlight. Indigo gasped, the hunter killer turning in front of them and blasting part of the bridge away. Marcus slammed on the break, twisting the truck around quickly. It swung the ball up into the sky, smashing the terminator to the hunter killer.

"Hold on!" Marcus yelled as the truck continued to swing around, smashing the rails of the bridge. Indigo grabbed the seat, the truck tilting over the edge of the bridge.

"NOOOOOO!" She screamed, watching in horror as Kyle and Star flew from the cab. "KYLEEE! STAR!!!!" She reached out for them hopelessly, the truck jolting for a second time. She screamed, falling from the seat, a hand grasping hers firmly as she hung in mid air. She looked up, staring at Marcus, his face concentrating on not letting her go. "Marcus don't let me go..."

"Grab the door grab the-"

"MARCUS!" She yelled, her eyes widened as the truck jolted again and she let go of his hand.

"INDIGO!" He jumped from the truck just as it exploded. Indigo screamed, her back connecting with something hard. Stars danced before her eyes. The sky was bright and happy above her, a fantastic blue, the sun's rays beating down without a care in the world. She coughed, spitting out blood, unable to breathe properly.

Rolling over she scrambled to her feet, realising she was on top of the huge machine that now held Kyle and Star. "KYLE!!??" There were screams, and she looked down, running over the black metal body and jumping down to a ledge.

"INDIGO!" She heard, and she turned.

"Kyle, Kyle!!" Indigo saw him through round holes in the metal holder, other people inside turning as she got closer.

"Indie you have to jump, quick before they get you!" He shouted.

"No! No way!"

"Indie-"

She jumped and let out a scream as something heavy landed on the ledge. She turned and almost died of relief. "Marcus!!"

"Quick, move!" He roared, rushing forwards with an axe and beginning to break through the metal wall. As quickly as he had come, a huge metal claw encircled his body and lifted him into the air. Indigo yelled his name, unable to comprehend what was happening anymore.

"Indie, Indie!!" Kyle's shouts sounded far off, distant, a huge explosion from somewhere above them sending her flying off the edge. She screamed, realising this was her death. She was going to die.

She hit something cold and wet, her body submerged completely in icy cold water, before blacking out for what she thought would be the last time.

...

She coughed.

The sun was blaring down on her as she lay, somewhere between reality, unsure what the hell was going on.

The coughing continued, water spouting from her lungs. Indigo could feel pain in her head, her back, everywhere. She opened her eyes, meeting with the sky again.

Her thoughts immediately went to Kyle and Star. She moaned, realisation setting in. They had been taken. Nothing could be worse than this and her heart was beginning to brake. Then her thoughts trained off to someone else. Marcus. Was he still alive?

She sat up slowly, the ground spinning beneath her. Her feet and legs were half covered in cool water that ran down the river steadily. The air was soft and there was no wind, or any sign of the machines. She was alone.

Indigo's heart began to race. She couldn't be alone! Her greatest fear was to be alone. She hated seclusion, hated quiet, she needed people. She needed Kyle, and Star.

And Marcus.

Lying out in the open was not the best idea, so with a huge effort on her part, she stood up, wading out of the water. There was no cover here, so if the machines wanted her, they would strike her down quickly. It didn't look like there were any around, so maybe luck was on her side.

She looked around. She couldn't see anybody, just rocks and dirt. She cursed, stumbling forwards, hardly able to walk in a straight line. There was only so much her body was willing to take, but she had to push on, there was no other way. She wasn't going to found by those things; she refused. She hadn't lived for eighteen years to be killed by those mindless monsters.

Indigo trekked onwards, squinting when she saw movement.

There was a moment when her heart began to race. Maybe it was a machine? She stood stock still, her mouth open as the figure came into her view. She breathed out in pure relief, rushing forwards, her feet splashing through the water. Marcus took a few steps forward, gladly winding his arms around her tightly, her legs nearly lifting from the ground as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I thought you were dead..." She whispered, her face buried into his jacket. His heart was beating strongly in his chest, the sound like music to her ears.

"Me too," He replied.

"They got Kyle...and Star...what are we gonna do?" She asked him as she pulled away. He looked down at her, eyes running over her face.

"Find them." He replied simply. She looked at him, wondering how he could be so calm, his eyes an endless storm of blue. She had never looked at him properly, never realised how beautiful he really was. He looked at her in concern. "Are you OK?"

Indigo smiled, stepping away from him and walking forwards. "I'm fine," She then saw the ground coming to her at an odd angle.

"Whoa!" Marcus grabbed her quickly. "You need to take it easy, all right?"

Indigo stared at him. "You could just leave me. I'm slowing you down..."

"I'm not going to leave you," Marcus snapped quickly, a little too quickly.

"Why did you come Marcus...?" She asked as tears fell from her eyes. "Why are you so good in a world full of such hate?"

He slowly wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm not good. And I'm full of hate,"

Indigo shook her head. "No...you're not," She placed her hand on his heart. "Feel how strong that is...? Anyone with a heart that strong can't be bad," She looked up at him and smiled weakly, before the world blacked out once more.

...

Ten years earlier...

"What was she talking about, the key? What bloody key!?!" Greyson roared. Indigo was curled up in the corner of the room, tired and frightened. She wanted her Mom, badly.

"I don't know do I? She was just a senile old woman!" Her Dad spat angrily.

"Yeah well I'll be fucked if I let you or your family jeopardise this group any further,"

"Are you threatening me Greyson? As I recall, it was you and your family who were almost murdered by those terminators, and who came to your rescue?" Her Dad growled as his green eyes glared at Greyson. Both men were equally large and muscled, Greyson slightly taller. Indigo held in a sob, her knees shaking.

"You have no right to hold that against us anymore. I've seen what you are capable of, at first I was willing to let it slide but you've taken it too far! I don't care where you and you're daughter go, I just want you to leave!" Greyson's words were heavy and so was the stiff silence that followed. Indigo saw the blazing anger in her Dad's eyes, the human side of him vanishing completely. Greyson continued to glare, not intimidated, his hand ready to grab his gun.

"Please stop," Indigo whimpered. Both men turned when they heard her soft voice, tears running down her cheeks.

"Stay out of this Indie," Her Dad snapped.

"You killed grandma..." She whispered. "You killed her!!" She stood up. "How could you!?! How could you kill her!?!!!"

"I said stay out of this!" Her Dad repeated. "If you know what's good for you,"

"Did you kill Mom as well?" She asked. "Did you!?!"

He turned to her, his hand connecting with her face and sending her tumbling backwards. Her hand shot up to the red patch on her cheek. "I hate you,"

...

Indigo opened her eyes. There was a soft, crackling fire to her right, the sky dark and filled with dazzling stars.

She was lying on her back, a jacket draped over her body. Sitting up slowly, her head felt heavy but slightly better than before, her body stiff and probably covered in bruises.

"Sleeping beauty awakens," Marcus said, making her start. She turned to him, sat by the fire a little further from her.

"God...how long was I out?"

"A while," He replied, and she cringed.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it. You're not exactly heavy," Marcus had a half smile on his face as he said this and she smiled back.

"How many times have you saved my neck these past few days?"

"Too many,"

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, Indigo beginning to shiver. She shifted closer to the fire, rubbing her hands together. She noticed him watching her intently and looked up at him. "You OK?"

He chuckled quietly. "You're quite pretty when you aren't talking,"

Indigo tilted her head. "Thanks?" She cast her eyes back to the fire, and they saddened.

"You thinking about Kyle and Star?" Marcus asked softly. She nodded, wiping away a stray tear.

"I can't imagine how frightened they are,"

Marcus shifted forwards slightly, the two getting unconsciously closer. "Kyle can take care of himself Indie. And he won't let anything happen to Star, you can bet on that,"

"Oh I know...Kyle has little common sense but he means well," She smiled. Marcus watched her for a moment, a slight frown on his face.

"You really like him...don't you?"

Indigo hadn't considered Kyle as anything but a friend since she first met him. Marcus seemed unsure, like he cared about her feelings towards Kyle, and she placed her hand on his broad shoulder. "Yes...I like Kyle..." She leant in further. "But like a brother...nothing more,"

The space between them was getting smaller and smaller. Marcus slid his hand over her cheek, hand curling into her hair, grasping her head firmly. Indigo's eyes fluttered closed, waiting for his kiss that came softly and roughly all at the same time. She shifted to her knees, pushing herself up slightly as the kiss got more passionate, his hands running down her body to her waist. She moaned lightly, wanting to feel more of him. Marcus gripped her tightly, pulling her beneath him in one swift movement.

Indigo saw him hesitate, hovering above her, and she placed her hands over his cheeks, her eyes telling him it was OK, that she wanted this. He leant down, kissing her once, twice, over and over, exploring every inch of her mouth. She hadn't ever done this before but she didn't care anymore. This may be it; she may be dead tomorrow, so there was time to think anymore. Maybe her actions were selfish, but on the brink of extinction, she wanted to feel the one human thing that defined them from the machines so radically.

Hands running over his stomach, she pushed up his top. His skin was smooth, his muscles toned perfectly. He pulled her up by her waist, pulling his top off quickly. She ran her fingers over his shoulders, down his chest, the soft orange glow from the fire only enhancing how beautiful he was. He took her chin, kissing her as he hitched up her top, hands engulfing her small waist. Indigo let him pull it from her body. His eyes ran over her chest, down to her stomach, several bruises dotted in various places on her creamy white skin.

She wondered how he hadn't sustained any sort of bruising for a short moment, but her train of thought left her when he began kissing her neck, pushing her hair away. She groaned, never wanting him to stop. He ran his finger down the thin scar on her back, down to her pants. Indigo let him remove them, kissing him hotly as she pushed her hands down to his own.

Indigo knew there was no going back now. His pants were successfully removed, and he gripped her body tightly, lowering her beneath him once more. She grabbed his back, her leg hitched around his waist, her body feeling hot and ready for him. The cold night air didn't feel so cold anymore, her blood boiling, draining her of any anxiety. Marcus kissed her softly, one hand beneath the small of her back as he pushed inside of her.

Indigo stiffened. The blood rushed to her face and tears sprang to her eyes. She stared up at him, lips parted, a rack of heat sending shockwaves down her spine. The pain began to fade, Marcus taking gentle strokes, his lips finding hers as she dug her nails into his skin. She moaned, his pupils dilated as he met her eyes. Indigo wrapped her legs around him tighter. He plunged into her deeply, the torturous pleasure beginning to fuzz over any rational thoughts she hay have had before. Marcus let out a low groan, his voice deep and husky, and she felt the heat building, building and building, getting stronger...

She clenched around him as an explosive burst of electricity hit her below her waist. Her back arched up to his chest, her eyes closed in ecstasy. Marcus dropped his head to her shoulder, his body relaxing after what she could only describe as the most intense moment of her life.

She gripped him tightly, wondering, hoping that she wasn't alone when she admitted that she was falling, and falling fast...in love.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why'd they name you Indigo?" Marcus asked her quietly. He ran his finger down her bare back, her head resting against his rising chest.

"It was my Mom's favourite colour..." She replied quietly. "I don't know how she died...it was sometime after I was born...My grandma said it was a silly name for a child but he wouldn't listen,"

"It's not silly...it suits you,"

Indigo lifted her head to look at him. "Like your name..._Marcus,_" She made her voice deeper as she said it and smiled. "I don't think you could suit a name better,"

Marcus's lips curved slightly. She yawned, feeling content lying in his arms, the stars shining brightly in the sky. He curled his fingers around her hair. "Why did your Dad do that to you?"

Indigo linked is fingers with hers, and they fitted perfectly. "My Dad wasn't a nice man. He was consumed with killing those machines and it made him a cold, harsh person...and one day he got really pissed off with me,"

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. I lived with him until I was 14...and when he died...I wasn't sorry," She met his eyes again. "I felt so guilty, but the machines murdered him and then Kyle found me...it was like fate, I was set free from him,"

Marcus ran his finger over her lips. "Fate really messed me around,"

She watched him for a moment, then lay her head to his chest again. "I think fate always messes people around."

...

The morning came a little too quickly for Indigo's liking. Both her and Marcus began to walk over the dry, dusty land, Indigo's head pounding from lack of hydration and the concussion she had suffered.

It wasn't long before they came across some movement. Marcus froze. "Stay here," He instructed, walking forwards. Indigo did as she was told, Marcus disappearing from view behind the large formation of rocks.

She waited for a while, fearfully staring around for any kinds of machines.

"Indie, it's alright!" She heard Marcus call. She trudged around the rocks, and saw what used to be a pylon, now rusted and bending over. Marcus was half way up it, talking to someone who was hanging from it by a parachute which was now tangled up.

The woman had dark hair and fiddled around with a knife, cutting herself down. Marcus grabbed her hand, then let her go and she landed perfectly on her feet.

"Wow. That was uncomfortable. Been hanging there all night," The woman commented, looking down at Indigo.

"I'm Blair, Blair Williams," The woman said. She was taller than Indigo, nearly Marcus's height, with lightly tanned skin and dark eyes.

"Indigo Blake," Indigo replied.

"Indigo, hmm, pretty," Blair hung a bag around her shoulders. "Where are you two headed then?"

"Skynet," Marcus replied. She looked at them like they had two heads.

"Look, I hate to break it to you, but if you had friends on that thing yesterday, they're as good as dead,"

Indigo looked to the floor, not sure she wanted to hear the reality. Blair noticed this and sighed. "Why don't you come with me to my base? Connor might know a way,"

"Connor?" Indigo asked suddenly. "You mean John Connor?"

"Yeah. If you have a problem with the machines, he's the guy to talk to,"

"How far is your base?" Marcus asked.

"About one or two days hike," Blair told him. "Plus, you're girl here looks like she needs medical treatment,"

Indigo looked awkwardly at Marcus for a moment, wondering how he would take to her being called 'his girl', but he said nothing. Blair had already begun to walk and they both followed quickly.

...

Indigo was grateful when they came across shelter. The rain pelted down in thick sheets, creating big puddles of mud that she tried to avoid at all costs. Blair found this rather amusing.

"Scared of a little wet or something?"

Indigo didn't respond, but met with Marcus' humour filled eyes for a moment. She knew he was laughing at her and gave her a tap on the arm. "Shut up,"

"I didn't say anything," He said in amusement. The water was dripping down his face and body and it was extremely inviting.

"Here," Blair called out. There was a small bit of shelter that looked like it may have been a garage of some sort, which Indigo gratefully dived under. She hated rain.

Marcus followed after them as she sat on a ledge, closing her eyes for a moment to stop the dizziness that kept coming and going.

"Fins something we can burn, we'll be at my base tomorrow," Blair instructed Marcus. He looked at her for a moment, before placing his hands on Indigo's shoulders. She opened her eyes.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," Indigo smiled the best she could.

"She'll be fine, I've got some antibiotics," Blair said as she stripped off her jacket. Marcus remained focused on Indigo and she smiled again.

"I'm fine. Go, go go," She gave him a mini shove and he half smiled before marching off to find anything worth burning. Indigo watched his retreating back until Blair spoke, placing her gun up on a shelf.

"Here, these should help with the pain," She handed Indigo a few pills. She regarded them uneasily, having not taken anything like it before, and Blair smiled. "Trust me, they'll help, you look like you've been dragged through Skynet central and back,"

"Thanks," Indigo muttered, throwing back her head and swallowing the tablets. "I feel like I have,"

"Marcus seems like a good guy,"

Indigo nodded. "He is,"

"You're lucky. Not so many of them around these days," Blair hung up her dripping jacket, taking Indigo's. "I hope the rain let's up soon or we're gonna have to freeze our asses off all night,"

...

Marcus had been gone for quite a while now, and Indigo was beginning to worry. She knew he could take care of himself, but that wasn't the point. She'd grown attached to him, not to mention what had happened between them the previous night. It made sense for her to be worried. After all, she was beginning to fall for him.

The rain had let up, much to Blair's delight, and they had ventured a little way out from the shelter, leaning against a huge overturned tyre filled with water. Indigo sat on the edge, not quite feeling the benefits of the tablets yet. Her hair was still wet, hanging to her waist in limp curls.

"So you know John Connor then?" Indigo asked Blair.

"Hell yeah. He's like my brother," She smiled. "He really knows his stuff,"

"So you're the resistance? Man, Kyle would have loved this," Indigo said, her sadness very apparent.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah, Kyle Reese, he wanted so badly to find the resistance..."

"Was he taken in that transport?"

Indigo nodded. "With Star, she's only nine...I lived with them for four years," She wondered how all those years had passed so quickly, they seemed longer at the time.

"What you got there?" An imposing, loud voice asked, cracking the short silence between both women like a whip.

"Just some antibiotics," Blair replied calmly, Indigo's eyes widening slightly. She clutched the edge off the tyre, her eyes darting to the other two men who had appeared around them.

"Antibiotics are hard to come by these days," The man said as he edged closer.

"Listen I don't have much but, you're welcome to whatever you need," She eyed one of the men who sat on the floor looking rather insane. Indigo was eyeing the guns on their hands, realising these men weren't the negotiable types.

"We've been watching you," The man on the ground said rather menacingly. The other guy whistled, holding up Blair's gun.

"Looking for this?"

"Come on guys, the machines are the enemy, we're on the same side," Blair said, thought there was clearly stress in her voice. Indigo didn't like how she was being watched by any of them.

"No no...you see, I have a couple friends on my side,"

"Well maybe they can carry you home, when I'm done with you," Blair threatened.

The man clicked the gun and pointed it at her.

"No!" Indigo exclaimed. "Stop!"

"Who asked you darling'?" The man nearest to her sneered; grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet, pointing his gun to her side.

Blair launched at the guy who pointed the gun at her. She punched him, sending him flying to the ground. Indigo elbowed the man holding her straight in the gut and he yelled in pain, giving her a hard shove. She smacked into the tyre and fell straight over the edge, splashing into the cold water. She pushed up to the surface coughing and spluttering. "Blair!!" She cried as one of the men knocked the dark haired woman to ground. Another grabbed Indigo from the water, and she struggled, yelling in pain as he dragged her by the hair. "Let go!!!"

All of a sudden Marcus appeared, brandishing a heavy piece of wood. He smacked the man straight over the back so hard the wood splintered and broke in half. He yelled in agony, releasing Indigo. She fell to the ground with a thud, stars dazzling her eyes once more. Marcus continued to lay into the men who were falling like flies. He had discarded his jacket, his top tight and showing off those fantastic muscles. She stared as he literally destroyed them all, pure hatred filling his eyes.

The guy who had first talked to Blair was flat on his backside. Marcus took a few needed breathes, staring around before pulling a screwdriver from the ground. He towered over the man who retreated backwards. "Killin' me ain't gonna win this war!" He cried out. Marcus cricked his neck, marching forwards.

Indigo stood up. "Marcus!" She cried, stepping forwards towards him. He paused. "Marcus stop, please," She said in a quieter voice. "That's enough,"

He stood stock still, eyeing the cowering man on the floor, Indigo holding her breath.

She jumped out of her skin as a gunshot was fired, the man on the ground howling in pain. Blair stood with a fixed glare on her face, holding up the gun.

The man held his leg as he continued to groan in pain. Blair threw the bag at him with the antibiotics inside, shaking her head. Marcus looked at Indigo, who was soaking wet, again. He threw down the screwdriver so it stuck back into the mud and placed his arm around her shoulders as they walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Blair seemed a little less shaken up by their ordeal than Indigo, who hadn't let go of Marcus since it had happened. She threw some more wood into the fire, looking at the two of them before sitting down.

"You alright girlie? You look like you're about to faint,"

Indigo just nodded, Marcus giving her shoulders a light squeeze. "She'll be alright,"

They were currently leaning on a log, feet stretched out in front of them. "It never stops..." Indigo murmured.

"Ha tell me about it," Blair said.

Indigo looked at Marcus, who was staring into space. He seemed more lost now than he did when she first met him. Her eyes softened, she felt so much for him she couldn't even describe it. He looked no different than when she first saw him either; no cuts, no bruising, no tired bags under his eyes. It was very strange. She was sure he hadn't eaten anything either, and her stomach gave a growl when she thought of food. She blushed, Marcus staring at her in alarm.

"Was that you?"

She bit her lip. "Yeah...I'm kinda hungry...you better watch out, I might eat you,"

Marcus smiled at her, the smile he saved only for her as she giggled softly. Blair gave a groan. "Come on guys...not while I'm sitting right here,"

Indigo glanced at her, then back to Marcus and bit back another laugh.

"I'm going to sleep kids. I suggest you do the same," Blair said as she lay herself down. Indigo made to get up to lie down but Marcus grabbed her.

"Where are you going?" He asked as if she was thick. She smiled as she laid her head on his chest, his arm falling around her, the sound of his heart lulling her to sleep.

...

They reached the mine fields the very next afternoon. Indigo paused, looking at the sign. It was a triangle shape, yellow with a skull and cross bones on it. A white DNA strand was painted next to the picture.

The rest of the place was silent, empty. Dust rose into the air, concealing the brightness of the sun. It shone its golden raise but wasn't strong enough to break through, the metallic smell lingering. Random shards of wood which she presumed used to be a fence lay sticking up out of the ground. She could hear the trees creaking, as if talking to one another, sounding more like dodgy floorboards. Marcus paused with her, Blair continuing forwards.

"Blair," He said.

"What?" She replied. He cast his eyes to the sign and she pointed at it. "This is us, the mines are magnetic, if we head due west at this point of entry we're good,"

Marcus didn't look convinced and Blair smiled. "I'll go first," She marched into the fields quite confidently. Indigo rounded on Marcus, and with a reassuring smile, she took his hand.

"Come on," She said teasingly, leading him down after Blair.

"God, I'm starving!" Blair announced. "Come on come on!"

The trees continued to creak as they walked.

Then Indigo heard it, a loud clunk, like metal hitting metal. Marcus froze, looking down at his leg.

Blair turned in shock. Marcus, in a split second, shoved Indigo to the side, sending her flying away from him as there was a loud explosion. "MARCUS!!!!!!"

...

Indigo watched as they dragged him along, her eyes widened in fear. He was placed on an operating table.

"Son of a bitch is heavy!!" A man cursed. Indigo couldn't breathe. She needed to know what was happening to him.

"Blair, Blair is he OK!?" She cried.

"What have we got here?" The redheaded woman asked.

"He stepped on a landmine," Blair told her, hovering over him.

"Stat a large-bore IV, keep it open, more morphine,"

"I'm okay!" Marcus managed, though he looked far from it.

The redhead looked at Blair. "What's his name?"

"Marcus," Indigo said quickly. The redhead looked down at his leg.

"He's got a prosthetic limb?"

Both Indigo and Blair stared at her. "What?" They said at the same time.

"Indigo..." Marcus murmured.

"She's alright," Blair said to him.

"Okay, pulse is good, let's see what we've got," The redhead proceeded to rip open his top.

There wasn't anything anyone could do to prepare them for what they were seeing.

Indigo's mouth fell open. She could see what should be blood and damaged organs, was metal. He was metal. His rib cage was metal, though his skin was human, and his heart...his heart was beating rapidly, and it was human.

There wasn't any time to think. Marcus was a machine. He had lied to her, used her. And as she stared into his blood shot eyes, she crumbled. How could it be any worse than this?

"Barnes...?" The redhead said in alarm. The tall dark skinned man grabbed his gun, and with one swipe, knocked Marcus- the machine, out cold.

...

Indigo felt empty. She felt lost. What she believed in, now failed her. What she thought she knew, was no more. It just didn't seem possible, didn't seem comprehendible. She didn't bother stopping the silent tears that fell down her cheeks as she watched him, hung in chains, high above a chamber. She couldn't look at the ...the metal that showed through his skin. It was like torture. She felt betrayed, used, and dirty.

"The devil's hands have been busy," John Connor said as he stared at Marcus. "What is it?"

"It's real flesh and blood, though it seems to heal itself quickly. The heart is human, and very powerful." The redhead, Kate as she had discovered, told him, John Connor, was her husband. She also had a baby bump. Indigo felt jealously hit her hard, but couldn't bring herself to show it. Kate continued as John looked at her in disbelief. "The brain is human too, but with a chip interface,"

"What have you done to me?" Marcus suddenly asked.

"It has a hybrid nervous system, one human cortex, one machine," Kate finished, not answering him.

"Indigo what have they done?" Marcus asked again. She visibly flinched when he said her name and she continued feeling hot tears running down her face. His blue eyes looked confused, angry, and he was staring at her. "Why are you crying?"

She didn't answer. She couldn't.

"Who built you?" John said in his deep voice. He was strongly built, not tall but average height, his hair cut short and his eyes dark brown.

"My name, is Marcus Wright," Marcus said, his voice shaking. Indigo felt her heart being ripped apart.

John folded his arms. "You think you're human?"

"I am human,"

John walked forwards. With little effort, he released the chain that bound Marcus's head. Marcus looked down at his body. For a moment he just stayed frozen in that position, then he let out a heart wrenching cry that cut deep into Indigo's stomach.

"NO!!" Marcus screamed again, trying desperately to break free of his bonds.

"Where were you manufactured?" John said in a louder voice.

"I was born! August twenty second, nineteen seventy five!" He cried out again, moving around to break free with little success. Once he stopped, he lifted up his head. "I know you, you're John Connor. I heard you're voice on the radio,"

"Of course you know me, you where sent here to kill me, kill the leadership,"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Then why are you here?"

"Blair said you could help us find who we were looking for," He replied sharply. Connor half looked at Blair, then at Indigo, who avoided his gaze.

"Now, let me down," Marcus growled.

"If I let you down, you'll kill everyone in this room," John said.

"No, just you Connor, cuz I don't give a shit about you,"

"No," John shook his head, walking straight up to Marcus. "You and me, we've been at war since before either of us even existed, you tried killing my mother, Sarah Connor, you killed my father, Kyle Reese, you will not kill me,"

Indigo stared at John. Kyle? He was talking about Kyle! "Kyle? You mean Kyle Reese? Kyle Reese my friend Kyle Reese?" She choked out. John turned to her as she rambled. "He's not dead! He's still alive, he's on the transporter heading for Skynet! How can he be your father? He's not even eighteen!"

John jut simply looked at her for a moment. "This thing goes nowhere, no one comes near it without my say so,"

Kate followed him from the room. Blair stood watching Indigo for a moment, who was eye locked with Marcus.

"Indigo, Indigo please, please listen to me," He begged.

Indigo just shed more tears, unable to look into his eyes any longer. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." She choked, quickly leaving the room.

"Indigo please!!!" He cried after her. "Indigo!"

...

"What's gonna happen to him?" Blair asked Kate. Kate glanced at Indigo, who sat staring at the food in front of her, not even remotely hungry anymore.

"Disassembled," She replied.

"You mean killed?" Blair shot back.

"It may have information on Skynet,"

Indigo couldn't imagine the thought of them pulling him apart, limb from limb. It made her shudder; sent icy cold feelings of dread down her spine.

"He's not the enemy Kate! He saved our lives! I've been shot at by the enemy, and that's not him!" Blair exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down.

"That machine did what it did only to gain access to kill all of us," Kate said icily, before marching away. Blair cursed under her breath, coming to sit opposite Indigo.

"I really thought he was human," She said absentmindedly. "He had me fooled...he had me fooled,"

"No...no...I believe him Indigo," Blair said defiantly.

"The funny thing is...I've fallen for him Blair...fallen for him bad...and he's a machine..."

Blair grasped her hand. "Indigo he loves you too! It's so obvious he loves you!"

"How can a machine love me? It's a fantasy," Indigo replied.

Blair leant back, a sigh escaping her lips.

...

"That thing keeps asking for her," Barnes, the dark skinned man, said as he entered the room. He regarded Indigo, who was sat on a hospital bed, Kate giving her a check over. Kate was a very pretty woman, her eyes a bright blue, her skin pale and glowing. Indigo had the instinct to glare at this Barnes, and tell him Marcus was not a 'thing'. She held her tongue, not wanting to draw any more attention to herself than necessary.

"You know what John said," Kate replied swiftly.

"Yeah I know, it's just getting irritating," He took a gun from the side and began to load it. "That bastard killed my brother,"

Indigo wanted to then say 'no, Marcus didn't kill your brother, he's not like that!' But again, she said nothing. Blair was glaring into thin air, her arms folded.

"There you go honey, you should feel better after those tablets," Kate said kindly. Yeah, she'd heard that before. Indigo just smiled weakly, watching as Barnes left with the gun.

"What's he doing with that?"

Kate looked at Blair hen back to Indigo. She probably thought Indigo was fragile, and weak, and couldn't take it. "You can tell me,"

"He's probably gonna shoot at him," Blair told her. "Like an animal," She added.

"He has a right to! That thing is the reason so many of us are dead!" Kate snapped.

"What is the point in being human, if we act like those machines anyway?" Blair stood up and left.

...

Indigo heard a shot and then Marcus crying out.

She leant against the wall. Her eyes closed, she imagined a place where everything was green, flowers grew up out of the soil, long, and swaying yellow grass bustled in the wind. There was a huge forest, picture perfect, and a middle sized house amidst of them all. Two children played happily in the front yard, Indigo laughed as she held her swelling stomach...and she was with him.

And then she heard his screams, and was brought back to reality. The forest burned, the house destroyed, the children dying.

Blair came around the corner, freezing when she saw Indigo, her eyes hardened.

"You have to let me see him," Indigo said.

"OK,"


	7. Chapter 7

"She wants to see it," Blair said coolly to Barnes, who eyed her incredulously.

"Look, I got orders Williams,"

Indigo sighed. They stood outside of the room where Marcus resided, Barnes still holding the gun in his arms.

Blair looked about ready to kill someone. "Stop being so awkward, what exactly do you think she's gonna do?" She regarded Indigo. He didn't seem convinced.

"I just want ten minutes...there are things I really need to know, please?" Indigo pleaded, looking up at Barnes. He watched her for a moment, thinking about her words.

"Ten minutes," He growled, opening the door.

"Thank you," She said gratefully, stepping into the room as the door shut behind her.

Marcus looked broken. His head was down, his body still battered. The metal beneath his skin didn't seem real. His head moved and his sky blue eyes met hers quickly. For a moment she just stared at him. For a second she forgot about the metal, and just saw those beautiful eyes. She forgot he was a machine, and she saw him, the man she was in love with.

The pain only increased in her heart. She didn't know what to say to him, and she managed to push out one word.

"Why?"

Marcus's eyes were so sad; so darkened. He was in agony; it was plain to see, almost like he really was human.

"Why what?" He responded a little coldly, an icy edge to his tone, his voice rougher, deeper than normal. "Why am I here? Like this?" He looked down at his body then straight back to her again.

Indigo took a deep breath, and it literally hurt her to speak to him. "Why did you lie?"

Marcus's eyes softened slightly though he remained angry. "I didn't lie to you!"

Indigo let a tear run down her cheek. She got closer, a little further than arms length, wanting nothing more than to touch him, but her fear stood in her way. "Look me in the eyes, and swear to me you didn't lie!"

He said as he gazed intently at her. "I swear to you, Indigo, I did not lie to you, I had no idea about any of this, I promise you,"

Indigo watched the floor, her eyes brimming with crystal tears. "I want to believe you Marcus...I really do..."

"Indigo, if I was a machine, would I be in love with you?"Marcus said a little louder. "If I was lying to you, would I have fell for you the moment I set eyes on you?!"

His voice echoed throughout the room and Indigo placed her gaze back to his once more. She couldn't quite comprehend his words for a second; not quite believing he was telling her he loved her. Machines didn't love...they couldn't love. If he loved her, how could he be a machine?

She steadily moved closer to him, placing her hand on his bruised and battered cheek. "I love you too, Marcus. I always have," She whispered, both closing their eyes as he leant her forehead against his. Her fingers ran over his rough skin.

"What are they going to do to me?" He asked quietly. Indigo drew back slightly, looking into his eyes.

"I don't know," She lied.

"Indie...please, tell me the truth,"

She placed her other hand on his other cheek. "They're going to kill you, Marcus," She closed her eyes as she cried.

"Hey...hey, look at me, Indie, look at me,"

She did what he asked, his eyes looking more beautiful than ever. "It's fate, right? It messes everyone around...even good people like you. So don't cry over me, I'm not worth it,"

Indigo shook her head. "But you are,"

The door burst open. "Right, times up!" Barnes announced loudly. Indigo jumped back in shock, Marcus glaring at him. She stepped back, never leaving his eyes until she had left the room.

...

"_I've told you everything I know John. Skynet is ruthless and unpredictable, they will use the best part of you against yourself and they will have methods I can't imagine or predict, that I can't help you with..."_

Indigo stared at the wall opposite her as she listened to the woman's voice.

She was named Sarah Connor.

She was also the future lover of Kyle. But she lived in the past, and Kyle would have to go back to past, in order for John Connor to be sitting in the very same room as Indigo, his head down as he watched the recorder.

The thought of Kyle actually leaving was devastating; she loved that kid with all of her heart, and she wouldn't want to say goodbye.

"_But just always follow your heart John, I love you, goodbye..."_

John hit the stop button and sighed, sliding the recorder away from him. Kate sat opposite him, holding her baby bump unconsciously and tapping her foot every so often.

"There's nothing on those tapes about machines with organs," John said quietly. He looked at his wife, her bright blue eyes full of fear and anxiety, and love. "That thing in there, it believes...absolutely believes, that it is human. I thought I knew our enemy...but that thing...that thing makes me feel like we know nothing,"

Indigo winced. She was torn between Marcus and the sake of the human race and her she felt like death every time she thought of how they were going to end Marcus. She didn't know what to do, or how to do it.

"It is telling me, that Kyle Reese, is in Skynet. If that is true, then command is about to bomb my father, and the rest of those prisoners and I cannot stop them!" John hit the table with his fist.

Kate took his hand. "There has to be a way,"

"Marcus did everything he could to try and save Kyle," Indigo murmured. "He did everything he could,"

"Marcus isn't Marcus, _it_ tried to save him to kill him," Kate snapped.

"If Marcus wanted to kill Kyle he had plenty of opportunities, believe me!"

"Even if what you're saying is true, and that it has no idea about anything of this, why is it here in the first place? Skynet wouldn't have created him for no reason," John intercepted, looking at Indigo. She ran a hand through her mass of curls.

"Just...give him a chance, don't kill him, I know he isn't the enemy and he can help you,"

"I can't take that risk," John told her firmly.

"Just being alive and breathing in this world is a risk! If Kyle were here-"

"Well he isn't here, he's about to be killed and there's only a small percent of a chance any of us are going to make it past nightfall,"

Indigo stared at him for a moment. "And you're the man everyone calls the 'prophet' who will end this war?" She hissed, marching from the room.

Indigo found Blair quickly, taking the woman by the arm. "You have to help me,"

...

"You know what they're gonna do to you? Huh?" Barnes's harsh voice sounded from inside the holding cell. Indigo heard him load a gun. "They're gonna pull you apart, metal piece by metal piece," He shot the gun.

"I see he's still using him as target practice," Indigo muttered.

"Just wait here til Barnes leaves," Blair instructed, entering the room. Indigo closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"Connor wants to see you," She heard Blair drawl to Barnes.

"What for?" He replied.

"Like he's gonna tell me Barnes,"

Indigo held her breath. She hoped to God this was going to work because if it didn't, they were screwed. "Let me see that," Blair said. Indigo heard her click the gun and shoot Marcus, who just gave a small moan of defeat.

"Want me to tell Connor you're not coming?" Blair asked.

"No," Barnes replied. His footsteps echoed as he walked to the door. "Watch him," He said as he walked past Indigo, who hid behind the corner unseen. As soon as he was out of sight, she scampered into the room, Marcus staring at her in alarm.

She watched Blair walk over to the side of the cell, pulling a lever sharply.

Marcus yelled as he was plunged down to the bottom with a very loud thud. The chains rattled. Blair chucked a bag over and it landed next to him. She looked at Indigo. "Go, now,"

Indigo nodded, jumping to the chain and sliding down, landing on her feet. She grabbed a blow torch from the bag.

Once Marcus was free she gave him some clothes to pull on. He stared at her, grabbing her chin and for a second she flinched, but then he quickly pressed his lips to hers. He drew back, his hands tangled into her long hair, before kissing her forcefully once more, his lips lingering for as long as was possible.

"Thank you," He whispered as his eyes met hers.

The sound of the alarms suddenly began to fill the room. Indigo stood up quickly, grabbing a grenade and sticking it the round metal door of the pipes. She unhooked a gun from her belt. Marcus grabbed her, shielding her body as she fired, the door exploding off and spinning off into the distance.

"Quick get in," Marcus said as she climbed into the rounded tunnel. Bullets began showering down onto Marcus who lifted the door over his head to protect himself. He gave a cry, throwing the door down; as they ceased fire and Barnes lifted a bazooka to his shoulder.

"Barnes, Indigo's down there!" She heard Blair cry as Marcus jumped into the piping.

"She made her choice," He replied.

"Get down!!!" Marcus yelled, throwing himself on top of Indigo as fire burned throughout the piping, her skin feeling hot and sweat beading on her forehead. She panted as Marcus lifted his head, noticing the metal that showed through is jacket on his arm and how hot and singed it was. "Let's move," Marcus said, grabbing her hands and pulling her up. "You OK?"

"Yeah," She replied breathlessly. "Perfectly dandy,"

He rolled his eyes and pulled her along. "This is crazy,"

"I know,"

"Why'd you do it?" He stopped as they reached the end and saw a way out.

"I thought you'd have figured that out by now," Indigo said. They heard yelling from down the tunnel and Marcus turned his attention back the getting the hell out.

He punched his way through a small hole in the pipe and they scrambled outside, something exploding in front of them. "We're back in the minefield,"

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Indigo rolled out a line of magnetic wire and pulled the pin, making the mines all go off one after the other, clearing a path through. Marcus grabbed her hand and they ran, loud voices shouting from every which way. They got to a jeep and crouched behind it, when suddenly a spotlight beamed onto them.

"I have them!"

They both froze, then ran, as the jeep exploded. Indigo's ears where ringing by now, her feet not used to the new boots she had on and they were beginning to chafe her feet. They were under heavy fire and shots were narrowly missing them by inches, Marcus holding her hand firmly as he ran ahead and almost dragged her along. He was much taller and faster, and she wondered if she would be able to make it.

They found a wall and crouched behind it for cover. "Shit!" Indigo cursed. "My plan stopped at the jeep,"

Marcus looked perplexed and scared all at the same time. He slowly moved to the edge of the wall, the spotlight bright and shining through the holes of the brick, and as soon as a corner of his face was in sight, a blast of guns shot straight for him. He very quickly flew back behind the wall again, pressing his back to it. Indigo had no idea how they were going to get out of this.

"I'll draw the fire, you take out the light," Marcus told her. She nodded, sliding to one of the bigger holes and taking out her gun. As soon as she heard bullets she fired at the light, taking it out straight away. Marcus was staring at his hand. There was a huge hole where his palm should have been, wires sparking angrily as the metal showed.

A vehicle pulled up near them, the headlights beaming over and guns began to shoot at them again. Marcus grabbed her and they ran, trying to get to cover again. Indigo felt a very sharp pain in her leg and fell to the ground with a loud cry, the bullet scraping her skin. Blood began oozing out of the wound over her trousers and she let out another howl of pain. Marcus grabbed her waist, yanking her up from the ground. "Come on!!" He yelled as he half dragged her, the bullets still firing from every angle.

She whimpered in pain as he stopped for a moment behind some cover. "Indie, Indie are you alight?!"

She stared at him for a moment. "I'm fine!" She looked around and then back to him again. "We need to get you out of here, give me your jacket!"

"What?"

"You're jacket!" She repeated.

"But...no, no I'm not going without you!" Marcus said as he gripped her shoulders.

"You have to, there's no other way," She ran her hand over his cheek. "I love you,"

He gave her his jacket. With another final peck on the lips, Indigo threw herself to the ground as a bomb exploded, sending dust and mud up into the air. Marcus vanished. She lay on her face, wearing his long coat, and she was surrounded quickly. Suddenly it was quiet; all the guns stopped firing, and all that could be heard was shouting and vehicles screeching to a halt.

There was a moment when she flipped over and the man who she hadn't seen before stared at her, and then they dragged her up, and she saw him, she saw him so close yet so far, untouchable, watching her with desperate eyes. "GO!" She yelled to him, a tear escaping down her cheek. And then he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Indigo stared at the floor.

Her leg had ceased bleeding but throbbed occasionally. She had a terrible ringing on her ears, and she could still taste his kiss on her lips.

They had her in a small room. She sat on a chair, face leaning in her hands, trying to rid herself of the heartache.

The door opened, and John Connor entered.

She found his brown eyes and lowered her hands as he closed the door.

"He's on his way to Skynet," He said.

Indigo's eyes widened slightly. "How do you...?"

"I spoke with him. He's going to help me find and rescue Kyle and the other prisoners,"

"You let him go?"

"I gave him a chance,"

She regarded him, the man who was so adamant to not trust Marcus, and felt like giving him a bear hug. She resisted, however, as there was a time and a place for those sorts of things and this didn't quite seem like the time.

"We all better hope he doesn't mess up," John walked over and crouched down, looking at her wound. "How's that leg?"

"Fine. I've had worse," She replied. "I don't think the fate of the world rests in my damaged leg, Connor,"

"It might. It was your words that made me rethink, I realised you were right, there is no point in living without risks if just living is a risk,"

She gave him a weak smile. "I'm always right,"

John smiled back slightly, but then his face turned serious. "He told me to tell you something,"

"What?"

"He said to tell you...'Goodbye.'"

Indigo opened her mouth, then closed it again, her face forming a frown. Goodbye? Why would he tell her...? Realisation hit her like a brick in the face. Marcus was going into Skynet...and he wasn't planning on coming out. "He can't...he can't do this to me,"

John stood up, banging on the door. It swung open. "Why Indigo? Why did you do it?" He asked her. She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Because I love him,"

...

"This is John Connor. If you're listening to this, you are the resistance. Listen carefully; if we attack tonight, our humanity is lost. I once knew a woman, who told people to fear the future, that the end was coming, that all would be lost. Nobody wanted to hear her truths, society locked her away, that woman was Sarah Connor, my mother. Now we know that what she predicted has all come to pass, command wants us to fight like machines, they want us to make cold, calculated decisions, but we are not machines, and if we behave like them then what is the point in winning? Command is going to ask you to attack Skynet, I am asking you not to. If even one bomb drops on Skynet before sunrise, our future will be lost. So please stand down, give me the time to protect our future that all of us are fighting for. This is John Connor,"

Indigo clicked the belt buckle around her waist. She stared at her reflection in old mirror, her face something she didn't recognise. She had the look of determination in her eyes. She strapped a gun to the belt, and pulled on a pair of black gloves Blair gave to her.

She was going to find Marcus, Kyle and Star, and get them the hell out of Skynet.

John Connor came into her eyeshot as she jogged into one of the hangers. She could see him with Kate, having just embraced one another, turn back to her and say words Indigo couldn't quite make out.

"Connor!" She called as she neared his retreating form. He turned.

"Indigo?"

"You're leaving, right?"

He looked to the floor for a moment. "Marcus is gonna get me in,"

"Take me with you," Indigo urged, meeting his curious eyes. "I can help you find Kyle, and Star, I know what they look like,"

John looked like he was thinking hard, watching her almost admirably. "You sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Plus you need a genius like me anyway," She added with a small smile. He shook his head, his mouth twitching.

"Make sure you keep up then kid,"

"I've been saying that to Kyle for years,"

...

"Right, you need to just stay low," John said to her as they crouched behind a dusty old truck. The sun shone dryly over the dusty floor, the road hard with lack of rain. Indigo looked at him incredulously.

"Do you know how many terminators I've avoided in my life?"

He rolled his eyes. "What did we agree on just five minutes ago?"

Indigo sighed. "That I would do as you say and follow all of your instructions blah blah blah..." She added, lolling her head back to hit the metal of the truck with a clunk.

"Exactly," John grinned. "So stay low,"

She folded her arms and watched as he jogged to the open road. She squinted as he placed a radio in the middle of the road. Her ears were immediately assaulted with obnoxiously loud rock music. She continued watching him as he began attaching a rope from the front of the truck to the wheel of an upturned car on the opposite side of the road. All this was done in the space of about thirty seconds before he disappeared behind the car.

Indigo spotted the moto-terminator riding up to them at incredible speeds. It hit the rope with one snap, flipping over into the air and crashing into an adjacent car. It hit the floor with a crash. John rushed over to the damaged machine, Indigo not far behind. He pulled out the red eye, the machine revving in protest underneath his foot, before becoming still.

"Impressive," She remarked as he flipped it upright.

"Get on and hold on," He replied as he jumped onto the bike. She complied quickly and they zoomed off to Skynet central leaving dust trails behind them.

...

They got the old San Francisco bridge by nightfall.

It was cold, dark, and eerie. The machinery before them spouted fire and smoke into the darkness. Indigo could see the tall building in the centre of the complex, covered in blue glowing lights glittering like stars. They were near the North gate of the perimeter, John crouching between the V of the rusting structure. Indigo crouched next to him, watching as he pulled out the device that would indicate Marcus had disarmed the machines at the entrance, and the location of Kyle.

"Come on Marcus..." She murmured her breath.

"Here we go," John said after another strenuous silence. Indigo snapped her eyes to the screen which flashed a map of Skynet. "You ready?" He asked her.

"As I'll ever be," She replied, feeling him take her hand as they made their way to the entrance, keeping low profiles.

They got to an entrance. Two metal doors stood on either side of them, facing a long black panel of buttons which flashed blue and yellow. John pulled the red eye from the moto-terminator from his pocket, using it to gain access to the building. The two doors began to open simultaneously, sliding down to the ground with mechanical grinds, into they hit the floor softly. John quickly pulled her inside to hide behind the wall, as loud and heavy footsteps sounded just outside. She forgot how to breathe for a moment, the Terminator stopping, taking a few glances around, before marching on. She exhaled.

"Now for the hard part," John muttered. Indigo followed him silently, his eyes going from the device in his hands to the scenery around him which from what Indigo could make out of was pretty grim, Everything in Skynet was dark, and dismal, and the metallic smell was extra strong.

"You aren't lost, right?" Indigo whispered to him as he stopped, his brown eyes looking at a white room below them.

"No, no this is it..." He got rope, attaching it to the wall, and clipping himself to a latch. "You'd better hold on to me,"

Indigo sighed, climbing onto his back and looping her arms around his neck. He jumped down, sliding to the floor, the room shockingly white, pristine and very very clean. She could see the holding cells, the doors a dark red, and saw John using the red eye to open unlock the doors quickly.

The loud sound of the alarms began to fill up the room. Indigo heard the cries of the prisoners as they jumped from their cells in joy. She ran forwards. "KYLE!" It was hard to see in the chaos and masses of people but Indigo kept scanning every face. "KYLE, STAR!" She yelled, hearing John yelling for the people to get to the transports waiting nearby. They all looked relieved and gladly ran.

Then Indigo saw Star.

"Star! Star!" She roared, rushing forwards. The little girls eyes widened as Indigo grabbed her fiercely and pulled her into a hug. "Star where's Kyle?"

It was suddenly very quiet. Indigo peered around, unable to find John. "Star, listen to me, we need to find Kyle..." Her sentence trailed off as she met eyes with Kyle. A Terminator T-600 held him by the chest to a table, and when his saw her his eyes grew extremely large.

"Indigo!"

She felt Star hugging her as the Terminator let go of Kyle and turned towards them. Indigo pulled out her gun, shooting at its head and taking out one of its eyes. Kyle sprang into action, grabbing a drill nearby and sticking it straight into the T-600's neck. Bright white sparks flew from it, the machine malfunctioning and beginning to shoot haphazardly around the room. Kyle sprinted towards them, grabbing Indigo and pulling them out of harms way.

"Kyle, Kyle!" Indigo pulled him into a bone crushing hug and kissed his face a few times. He blushed and she smiled. "I'm so glad you're OK,"

"Why are you here Indigo? It's not safe!" He replied, clutching her shoulders.

"I'm with John Connor! He's looking for you, we have to find him now,"

"Wait a minute? John Connor? As in t_he _John Connor?" Kyle asked in pure disbelief. Indigo opened her mouth to answer when she saw John step around the corner and he came face to face with Kyle.

"What's your name?"

"Kyle Reece,"

John would have responded but the damaged T-600's shots began to fire at them. They ran, the shots barely missing both John and Indigo, her screams cut off when she saw the biggest man in her life walk straight up to the machine and rip its arm clean off. Indigo opened her mouth in shock.

"What the...?"

"Stay behind me!" John instructed, Indigo pulling her gun out automatically. The huge man whom Indigo presumed was a machine marched forwards. John shot it, setting it on fire, burning it's flesh away to reveal the metal underneath. It kept coming. He shot at it again. Star held onto Indigo so tightly she was beginning to lose circulation in her leg. The Terminator was shot at again with another blast of fire and it bent over, the only thing left now was its metallic exoskeleton. John turned and shot a hole in the wall behind them.

"Come on!" He roared. They followed him swiftly, Indigo crying out as she fell freely onto a platform of Terminator skulls. She sat up quickly. They were in the middle of a Terminator factory. Machines making machines. Indigo watched as the construction of a Terminator face came to life in front of her eyes.

"I am not liking this," She said to Kyle, who gulped.

"There's so many of them..."

Indigo saw Star looking at some small containers, reaching out her had to touch one. John quickly came up to her and lay his hand on hers. "Careful," He pulled her hand away as all four of them stared at the containers.

"What are these?" Kyle asked.

"Fuel cells, life source for the T-800's, nuclear," He glanced at Kyle. "Enough to level this place,"

Indigo let out a low whistle. "Are you gonna do it?"

"We have to," John replied.

There was a loud cranking beep and an elevator began descending down a wire shaft. Indigo raised her gun, standing back with Kyle and John. Star got behind her, her small hands grabbing her jacket tightly.

"This is it," John announced. The elevator stopped moving. Nothing happened. Indigo's heart was in her mouth. She could hear nothing but her own heartbeat, rapidly beating in her chest, and she suddenly found herself silently begging for Marcus to appear.

Out of nowhere the Terminator plunged from behind them. It shoved both Kyle and John to the side and they hit the floor with loud groans. Its red eyes turned to Indigo and she shot at it without a second thought, sending it flying away to the ground with a bang.

"Run!" John screamed. Indigo grabbed Star and they ran to the elevator, clambering in quickly. The elevator moved upwards.

"Get to the transport," John said as he jumped from the elevator.

"No! Wait a minute we're not leaving you behind!" Indigo yelled.

"I gotta end this!" John replied. The elevator rose and he was out of eyeshot. Indigo cursed.

"Kyle, have you seen Marcus?"

"What? I thought Marcus got away with you?"

"He did but he came back...Kyle, Marcus is a machine,"

"What?" Kyle roared. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"He's part machine part human, he's the one who got us into this place," Indigo got out of the elevator. She rushed around the corner, trying to find any sign of where Marcus could be. There was nothing.

"Indigo come on, we have to find the transport!" Kyle cried.

"No! I need to find..." She stopped, staring at a figure in front of her. "Marcus..." Indigo froze, staring at Marcus, who stared back, his eyes intense.

"Indigo, why did you come here?" He asked her, almost desperately.

"God Marcus...why do think?" She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She rushed forwards and embraced him, not holding back and kissing his lips forcefully. "I love you," She whispered. He replied by kissing her again, pulling away slightly earlier than she would have liked.

"I have to find Connor,"


End file.
